The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus and particularly to a video camera in such a type as is capable of changing exposure time. Moreover the present invention also relates to a video camera which assures excellent usability.
It is not a rare case in a video camera to attempt variable control for the exposure time. Extended exposure time is discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 59-37778, while short exposure time in IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. CE-33, No. 3 (August 1987), pp. 24-255.
Although there is no example of variable control for the exposure time in such a wide range from long exposure to high speed shutter, handling of camera may be complicated by allowing selection of variable exposure times and such video camera may be supposed to become an inconvenient machine for ordinary users. The latter literature discloses the concept of automatic exposure-time control limited only to a short-period exposure but does not refer to easiness in operation of buttons and convenience in operations for facilities. Moreover, the former document of long exposure also does not describe usability.